Christmas With The Ortons
by HopelessRomantic225
Summary: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler spend a wonderful Christmas with their kids, and make a decision that could change the rest of their lives…FINISHED


Christmas with the Orton's

A/N: Okay, I know it is a little late, but my schedule is just now calming down, and giving me time to write this. I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it, even though it isn't Christmas anymore.

Summary: Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler spend a wonderful Christmas with their kids, and make a decision that could change the rest of their lives…

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up, sleepyheads!" The 7-year-old Tabitha Renee Orton screamed, while jumping on her parent's bed. She was soon joined by her 6-year-old brother, Julian Dakota Orton.

"Mmm, go away!" Randy grunted, while pulling the pillow over his head. The kids just laughed, and began to tickle him. "Tabby, Julian, go bug mommy!" The kids gladly obliged. Randy laughed when he heard his wife's beautiful scream.

"It's Christmas, mommy. If you or daddy don't get up, me and Julian are going to go downstairs to open our presents without you!" Tabby stated, chin held up high. Her little blonde curls falling down to her shoulders.

"Yeah, what she said!" Julian agreed. His messy, sandy, hair was sticking up in every way over his little head. Neither Stacy or Randy said anything, so the kids just shrugged their shoulders, and bolted towards the door.

Not long after they left, Randy and Stacy got up. They whined when they saw the flashing red time on their nightstands. **6:13 am.**

**XXX**

Once everyone was downstairs, Randy and Stacy with their coffees, and the kids in their footy pajamas, Tabby and Julian each ripped open their first present. (They save the stockings for last.) And soon, it almost became a routine. Each child would rip open a present, get excited about it for 5 seconds, and then throw it into their stack of gifts next to them. Randy and Stacy were really getting a kick out of their beautiful children's faces as each present was revealed.

Once the presents were done, it was 6:41. The kids realized that they got up a little too early, and decided to sleep another hour or so. Stacy and Randy on the other hand, were wide awake. Besides, they had some something really important to talk about.

STACY'S POV

So there we were, lying in our bed, snuggled up in each other's arms. We both knew that we needed to talk about it, so what was forcing us in the opposite direction? I suddenly realized that we couldn't run away from this forever, so I spoke up.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why won't you talk to me about this? You know we need to!"

I could hear him softly sigh, and before I knew it we were sitting up, holding hands, and staring into each other's eyes.

"Babe, I know this means a lot to you, and it means a lot to me, too. I just…I can't choose. Wrestling is my life, other than my family. My father, and my grandfather did it, so why can't I?"

"I understand that baby, really, I do. I love wrestling too. It was my only escape from the life I had years ago. But now…now we both have a different life."

"Stacy…"

"Wait, let me finish…about eight years ago we got married, and our lives didn't seem to change. We were both on Raw, so we saw each other often, and we continued the romantic storyline Eric Bischoff proposed. But then, I got pregnant. Of course, I couldn't wrestle, but I still made my weekly appearance. Both of us were kept in the public eye, and I am thankful for that. Once Tabitha was born, though, both of us left for a while. We continued to wrestle when she was a few months old, and everything was perfect.

"Then, when I got pregnant with Julian, there were complications. You should remember that…" He nodded solemnly and I continued with my story. "Randy…we almost lost him, because of our jobs. I had wrestled so much, and gotten kicked in the stomach so much before he was conceived, and after Tabby was born, that I almost miscarried. Thank god, he came out fine, but there was still that small chance. I know how badly you want to add onto our family, and I want you to know that I want the exact same thing…but…"

"But, you don't know how wrestling came be incorporated into that…" He suddenly became very sad, so I took his face in my hands, and stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Randy, I'm not saying that you cannot wrestle, I'm just saying that I might give up my job there, and become a full time mom. We wont be as wealthy as we are now, but we will still be able to give these children a wonderful life…I just don't want to have to go through what I went through with Julian all over again, you know? I haven't fully made my decision yet, because there might still be a chance that I can be on Raw as a Raw diva, and just not wrestle. I still have maintained the form that I had 10 years ago, which is quite amazing, but we just have to see what Eric says."

"I understand babe. I am sorry I put my job before my family…"

"Don't be sorry, Randy. I know how much wrestling means to you! And _you _have no idea how much you mean to me. I just want to see you happier than you have ever been."

"I am happy, baby. I have a wonderful family, the prettiest wife in the entire world, and a great lifestyle. What could be better?"

I gave him a pouty look, and he instantly thought he had said something wrong. I could just tell by the look in his eyes.

"Randy, I thought you had the _sexiest_ wife in the world…Am I only looks for you?" I turned around on the bed, and pretended to be crying. He then caught on, and played along.

"You are the sweetest, prettiest, _sexiest_, and hottest woman I have ever laid eyes on." He whispered in my ear, in that sexy voice that I have always melted at. I slowly turned towards him and captured his lips in mine, and after a few seconds, pulled away.

"You want to try for that baby now?" I whispered into his ear, like he had done to me. Neither of us had to say a thing before he was on top of me, and the love making began.


End file.
